


Must be the Nargles

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed since Takaba escaped his loveless relationship with Asami. Much has happened in those couple of years, Takaba got what he wanted most, a family, if not exactly in the way he expected. He's got a job as a caretaker in a hospital, and his life has been completely absent of Asami. That is, until the Drug Lord is involved in a near fatal shooting accident, thus forcing he and Takaba to cross paths again. Will old feelings be rekindled, or will Asami be willing to change for the boy he nearly lost it all for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I originally had this story as a one-shot, but after talking it over with my sister, I decide to have three chapters for it. Also, it's 1:35 a.m in the morning, this is raw. I looked over it some...
> 
> Here's the summary: Two years have passed since Takaba escaped his loveless relationship with Asami. Much has happened in those couple of years, Takaba got what he wanted most, a family, if not exactly in the way he expected. He's got a job as a caretaker in a hospital, and his life has been completely absent of Asami. That is, until the Drug Lord is involved in a near fatal shooting accident, thus forcing he and Takaba to cross paths again. Will old feelings be rekindled, or will Asami be willing to change for the boy he nearly lost it all for.
> 
> Now since i've decided to make this three/four chapters, this won't exactly follow up on the summary, but it will kinda lead it's way too it, especially towards the end. Anyway, I also want to base a lot of this story on Luna Lovegoods quote, "Anyway, my mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect." You don't have to be a Harry Potter fan to enjoy this story, the quote just matches the story a lot, and makes a lot of sense.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Character Death (Major)
> 
> Crippled Asami/Asami's tossed around Heart
> 
> Escaped Takaba
> 
> Depression
> 
> Thoughts of Suicide

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Must be the Nargles

"Anyway, my mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect."

-Luna Lovegood

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'll find you...

What are you doing?...

Why run away from Asami, he's given you everything!

He's going to punish you!

"Shut up!" In public, in the crowded streets of Japan, the voices still toyed with Takaba's exhausted head, beckoning him to succumb to his weakness. People cast nervous glances at him, as they were unprepared for his outburst. Quickly, he pulled his dark hoodie tighter over his head, he hadn't meant to act suspicious. He needed to blend in with the common crowd, or in his case, a crowd who'd just left a gathering of a sort, there were a lot of people. Thus, he strove to disappear within the group, make himself invisible.

However, he was already doing a bad job at that.

It was raining, hard, and unlike the more sensible Japanese citizens, he was absent of an umbrella, using only his fabricated hoodie to protect him from the storm. He stood out like a sore thumb, and his nervousness didn't help him any.

Head crouched low and attire drenched, he stood on the curb waiting for a taxi to come by, he needed to get to the airport quickly. Carefully, he'd stolen enough of Asami's money for a ticket out of Tokyo to a rural area in Japan, he just needed to wait out the night until he could get there. But everywhere he looked, he saw suits and ties, expensive shoes and luxury cars.

His heart pounded like a drum in his chest. Asami could've been anywhere.

Calm down, calm down, you've been gone for two hours already, he would've already found you...

But Takaba had the feeling that Asami was just toying with him, the man was cruel in that way. Like he wanted him to taste the sweet taste of freedom, only to have it roughly seized from him in mere seconds. Asasmi was like that.

The crowd lessened as the Taxi's rolled in, and the occupants lining the curb alongside Takaba took their pick of transportation. A blur of yellow and black fled before Takaba's eyes as the Taxi-cabs filled with occupants. Many pushed passed him before he had the chance to leave the curb, and for a while, he feared he'd be the only one left without a ride.

His nervousness weighed down on him like lead, the mere thought of fleeing the country_fleeing Asami had fully hit him. He was leaving for good, this taxi would deliver him from his prison, take him forever from Tokyo.

Could he really do that? Could he really do that to Asami?

Of course you can! That bastard was perverted, and laughed at you when you told him you wanted a family.

And Asama had...laughed at him. Really, it was more of a chuckle, and a, "Stop with your foolish dreams..." and a moment of heartbreak. Takaba felt nothing for Asami after that, felt void of emotion for the older man. What was the point of being with someone if all they wanted was pleasure for him, no love or anything of the sort.

He thought Asami had loved him, but the man had many...others in the past, Takaba realized he was no different. He wasn't Scott Pilgrim, he wasn't dying for a man who didn't love him.

And with his new found resolution, Takaba found himself walking into the nearest cab just feet away from him. The crowd around him nearly gone, all at a standstill.

Wait, what? Why isn't anyone else getting into the cabs?

And then it hit him, this wasn't a cab he was getting into. This dark car, absent of a license, was in no way a Taxi. From his memory, the vehicle belonged to the devil himself.

Fei Long.

But he was already halfway in the car, the darkness of the inside pulling him in as a ghostly arm grabbed his own.

In mere seconds, he saw the shocked faces of the crows as he was roughly pulled into the car, and then as quickly as he'd seen them, his vision was obscured as the door came to a slam and his world was darkened by the tint of the expensive windows.

The fear came back. He'd escaped one prison only to end up in another. He didn't want Asami saving him! He hadn't gotten this far just to get caught.

So he fought against his captors, yelling and cursing at invisible men.

"Chénmò!" "Réngrán!" (Thank God for Google Translate).

Having no idea what his foreign counterparts were saying, Takaba fought even harder. He wasn't getting taken, he wasn't going to be caged again.

"Takaba, be still."

And the voice was so familiar,and ironically, so relaxing. Settling back into his seat, his captors loosening their grip on him and letting him fall back into the seat.

"You'll be alright," again, the voice belonging to Yoh, and even though he couldn't see the man, as he assumed he was in the passenger's seat, his presence comforted him nonetheless.

"W-why am I-i here?" he tried to sound confident, tried to sound strong, but his words barely made if out of his mouth. He was terrified, the thought of being taken back to China had never once occurred to him. But he was gone, throw into the air. A free for all. He should've expected it.

And this time, Asami wouldn't be there to save him.

He gulped, already he regretted leaving the man.

"We're not going to hurt you," Yoh spoke again, clearing his throat, "Master Feilong wouldn't appreciate that."

Takaba didn't miss the sense of hopelessness that Yoh carried about himself at the mention of his master's name, but he chose to ignore it.

"I-i don't believe you!" stubbornly, Takaba spat out, "Take me back home!"

"And where," turning around from the passenger's seat, straddling the head with his arm, Yoh turned to Takaba, "Would home be, because, if my sources are correct, you've fled Asami's care...Tired of being his pet I presume."

Yoh turned back around, leaving Takaba frightened and speechless.

"But trust me," his began again, "We're not going to hurt you."

His courageousness ignited at the lie. "Than what do you need me for!"

"Master Fei-long has requested your presence," Yoh spoke again, "It's of utmost imp_"

"I don't want to be near that creep ever again!" Takaba protested, "Do you know what the hell he did to me?! He_"

"Akihito Takaba!" the sudden seriousness of Yoh's voice frightened Takaba, and he was certain it frightened the two sitting beside him as well, for he could feel them slightly jump beside him.

"Our leader is dying, and afterward, Beishi can go to hell!" Yoh fought to control his temper, but his emotions ran fluidly in his voice, "But for the strangest reason, Master Fei wants to see you. Why, I do not know_But I do know that after you left, he wasn't himself, it was harder to get to him...he became depressed, and no one could help him," Takaba heard Yoh's unspoken not even I could, "but if seeing you makes him happy, if seeing you makes him go peacefully, then I'll go around the world and back in order to bring you to China. And I don't care if Asami or anyone stands in my way, understand!?"

A meep from Takaba symbolized his answer, and Yoh left it at that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over the city, with the lights catching the dull glare of the sea, Japan looked beautiful from above. Takaba's face was pressed firmly to the window of the private jet as he watched himself fly higher and higher into the sky and as he watched Japan grow smaller and smaller.

The last time he'd been forcefully taken to China hadn't gone so well, he was in a helicopter and drugged by Fei-Long, but this was different.

This was peaceful.

And with peace, a sense of accomplishment rose in the pit of his stomach. His hardships and heartaches melted into the sea, finally, he was free.

Free of Asami. Free of the heartache, and free of the loveless relationship.

But he wasn't completely fear-free. He hadn't seen Fei-Long in a while (not that he wanted to), so he wans't sure how sure Yoh's claim of his boss being sick actually was. It could've been a trap, and Takaba prayed to God that it wasn't.

Maybe things could turn out better, more peaceful. They'd already treated him like an honored guest on the airplane, perhaps they'd treat him the same in China?

Sighing, Takaba pulled himself from the window and leaned back in his reclining chair. For now, he'd sleep. He hadn't gotten much of that in days. His flight was almost over. A time to rest his head and his exhausted emotions would do well for him, he needed to prepare for any unexpected surprised.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He hadn't meant to sleep through the car ride as well. Heck, he didn't even feel himself being moved into the car. But as his eyes slowly opened, he soon realized he was no longer in the plane. The scenery outside of the window was eerily similar to that of Fei-long's manor...extravagant and beautiful.

The fear crept back into his being, and he felt himself closing his eyes, recoiling once again in his seat.

"Like I said earlier, Takaba, you're perfectly safe now. Fei won't hurt you_And I know you're awake already, your breathing patterns just changed."

This time, Yoh was beside him, looking out of the window.

"I'm just nervous...I mean, I can trust you...but this is Fei-long we're talking about. He's deceptive_I'm just...I don't know."

"Well, we're here," the car came to a sudden halt, "Let's get going."

Sighing, Takaba helped himself up and out of the car as Yoh opened the door and led him up the long sidewalk towards the Mansion.

"I thought you betrayed Fei-Long," it came out of no where, and Takaba had no chance of covering up his mistake before he spoke, "sorry."

"Master Fei is more forgiving than you think," Yoh said sadly, "and more caring."

Takaba didn't question the man's tone as he followed quickly behind him, keeping his eyes glued to his feet. He could already feel other stares, and though it was dark, he knew they were there.

"What exactly does he want from me?" Takaba asked.

"You'll have to ask him, I don't know," You replied, climbing up the steps, "Just be careful with him."

Be careful...Takaba thought...he sure as hell wasn't careful with me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had been shown to his room while Yoh went to alert Fei-Long.

Takaba enjoyed his view from his window, and enjoyed the freedom that came with it. He hadn't been punched yet, or drugged or raped yet. Thank goodness for that.

He was just waiting for this feeling, the peacefulness to be swept away from him, pulled from under his feet.

Laying on the large bed provided from him, Takaba attempted to resume his spell of sleep...until his door slowly creeped open.

Somehow, something told him this person slowly opening his door was Fei-Long. It usually happened like this, well, at least in movies it did. And Takaba felt as if his life was a movie, everything felt so cliché, so planned and scripted. Only now, was he breaking out of the director's grasp.

"Hello, Takaba-kun," the voice was soft and gentle, as it always was. Takaba wasn't letting that full him.

Presently, his body was turned away from the door and towards the window, but slowly, he turned himself around to see the shaded figure of Fei-Long leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want with me?" he cut to the chase. If Fei-Long wanted to torture him, then so be it, be he didn't want to be promised freedom for it to be taken away later.

Sighing, Fei-Long closed the door behind him and turned on the dim lights. He began making his way to the bed, and Takaba had closed his eyes beforehand just in case the man really was here to attack him.

A light pressure weighed down on his bed, symbolizing that Fei-Long was sitting right beside him. The sweat was building up on his body, his entire body was covered in a thin layer of it as he felt two long fingers trace his face, moving a stray piece of hair from his face.

He knew it, this freedom was short lived...Fei-Long would sale him like he'd threatened to do previously, and then-

"Akihito, look at me," the voice was so sincere, so full of emotion that it pulled Takaba out of his worried state, forced his eyes to look at the body before him.

And certainly...Fei-Long wasn't looking too healthy.

His hair was losing it's dark tint, his face was pale, his eyes slightly sunken, his face thinner...he looked dull, yet he still smiled as he stroked Takaba's face

"Firstly, I just want to apologize for what I put you through," and he was telling the truth, every fiber of Akihito's body could sense it, "I hadn't intended...I didn't...I'm sorry."

So Takaba wasn't surprised when he found himself nodding in agreement and forgiving the Drug Lord moments later.

And another thing, Fei-Long's fingers against his cheek wasn't a sexual feeling, it was soothing, like a mother to a child. It relaxed him, made him want to sleep and lean in against Fei Long's palm.

"Takaba-kun," he spoke again, his voice soothing. Takaba nodded as his eyes fluttered, he was actually starting to like this.

"I'm not sure of Yoh told you, but I'm dying...and when I go, I need you to watch Tao."

Like a rock to a new mirror, a fire to a new house, Takaba felt his world shattering once again. He'd heard Yoh mention it before, but he'd been so stressed out that he ignored it, didn't believe it.

But like Takaba himself, FeiLong was just a man, and not even the finest medicine's could heal some sicknesses, and Takaba was certain this was a case of that.

"But...i'm safe here! Safe from Asami!" he sat up as Fei Long's hand fell from his face, "I can't go back!:"

"And you won't Takaba, i've already planned ahead," he began, "You'll be safe, you'll be okay. Lay down, I like rubbing your face."

Reluctantly, Takaba did so, fear creeping into his heart again.

"He can't find, not after this," Takaba barely said, "I got this far."

"And he won't" the stroking continued, "Just believe me, we'll take care of you, good care of you."

Takaba closed his eyes again, this stress was killing him, he just need to relax against Fei Long's warm palm. Part of him wondered what was making him feel like this, making his head feel fuzzy and foggy, Maybe the nargles...He joked with himself. He needed the humor, and he just needed to rest his head.


	2. Myrrh

When he woke, he woke alone.

The rays of sunlight warmed his face as they peaked through the window, the warmth engulfing his entire being. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy, if only for a moment. No man was wrapped around him, no bodily fluids were stuck cold to his body.

He was peaceful, wrapped in a cocoon of sheets without a care in the world.

Yawning, he sat up in the large bed, resting his back against the backboard. He took in the extravagant designs of his room. It was large and square, a dull green painted the walls, and beside him there was a large window with pale curtains draping over it, leaving an opening wide enough so that Takaba could see the city and the sun.

He thought back on Fei Long's offer to let him stay in China. Of course, Takaba had said no. Things were different, back then, he wasn't living for himself. Now, he decide he was. Perhaps he could live in China?  
He'd be safe here with Baishe and it's workers. Takaba had seen the admiration that Asami's worker's held for him, would Fei Long not receive the same respect from his workers?

The sound of his door opening pulled him from his train of thoughts, as well as a most appetizing smell. He hadn't even realized how hungry he'd been until the smell had filled his entire room. A small cart made its way through the door, the owner short and stubby, youthful and dark haired.

Takaba felt the corners of his mouth tug upward into a smile as he identified the young boy.

Tao.

The servant boy pushed the cart full of food into the large room, using his foot to close to door behind him. Eyes intently locked on the task at hand, he hadn't bothered to look up at Takaba. A scowl was etched into his features. No longer did he bare the carefree look that he'd presented Takaba with months ago. This was different, this was older.

And yet, Tao still looked young. Perhaps it was his eyes. His eyes were cold, the spearhead of his scowl, as were they nearly dead.

What had Tao gone through since he'd been gone. Not even with his pain had Takaba once felt the feeling of dread he'd seen on Tao's face.

What happened to Tao when Takaba left.

"Good morning Tao," Takaba greeted the small boy, not exactly sure of what to say about Tao's negative aura, "What's been going on?"

The boy simply shrugged as he undid a tray that had been attached to the cart and began placing food onto it.

"Need help Tao?" Takaba asked in a friendly manner as he hopped off of the bed and made his way towards the small child.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself," Tao looked at him, rage in his large eyes which caused Takaba to stop midway, "Please just go back and lay down!"

"T-Tao?" Takaba made to touch the boy, but jolted back before Takaba could even do so, "Please don't! I don't like you anymore Akihito! Send for me when you're through!" Before Takaba could respond to the boy's outburst, he ran away, leaving Takaba with a tray full of food.

Suddenly, Akihito wasn't that hungry anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Showered and dressed up, Takaba took a small biscuit as he made way to leave his room.

For a moment, his hand hesitated on the knob. Would it be locked? Would he be a prisoner again?

Suddenly, images from his captivity in Hong Kong flashed in the forefront of his mind. He was sweating and trembling, his knuckles white as he grasped the door knob.

"No..no...no.." his mind raced to undo the damage that this place had brought upon him, but the damage was already done. He was breathing too quickly, grasping too forceful.

He was hyperventilating.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the lack of oxygen, his hand fell to his side as a sweaty palm connected with his thigh, he felt the world spinning around him as he lost his balance, and Takaba succombed ot his trauma.

A small voice in the back of his head warned him something like this would happen, warned him that he'd spoken too soon.

"No…" he whispered again, "No this…"

He forced himself up, and as he did so, the memories of his captivity reigned down on him ten times harder.

He relived it all; His rape at the hands of Fei Long, the feeling of believing Asami was dead, the mistreatment he'd been subjected to by the Russians, the gun that grazed his shoulder, the fact that he just wanted to get home, and most importantly, the fact that he was too weak to prevent any of this. He was nothing but an object for these men of power, nothing but a toy.

These emotions were pulling him down, these memories he was holding on to were killing him.

His hand grasped the door knob, and a victorious smirk stretched on his features. He was done playing victim, he was ready to forgive.

He twisted the knob, and a rush of adrenaline filled his veins. He could do it, he could open the door! He was no one's prisoner, he wasn't weak, he was his own person!  
And the more he told himself this, the more the memories began to fade, the more happy memories began to appear in their place.

Fei Long raping him had been replaced with the very act that had occurred last night, when Fei Long had traced his fingers over Takaba's face, soothing him to sleep. He could forgive the man who'd been driven by hate, though Fei Long still scared him, Takaba could forgive him.

Now the door was open, though just slightly.

He inhaled sharply as another memory replaced another nightmare. He remembered Asami's blood splattered on his shirt, remembered the pale look on the man's face. He remembered being taken away from Asami, being taken away to China and never to see him again...But the memory that replaced it was old and heart wrenching.

He remembered the adoption agency taking away from his home town, remembered crying because he'd leave his mother whom had abused him, though he still loved her very much.

But then he remembered seeing his new parents, his father tall with slicked back hair and glasses,and his mother, short with curly hair and dark skin.

They told him he was their son.

Happiness filled his being as he opened the door just a bit more, feeling the guilt and pain leave him. He remembered his friends, he remembered his siblings, and for the first time in a long time, he remembered who he was before all of this Asami business.

He was Akihito Takaba, he was nobody's slut.

And with the power of self respect gained, he stood up straight and tall, then perceeded to walk out of his room, closing the door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fei Long walked on the garden path, brushing the plants with his fingers. There was green all around him, in their midst bright and beautiful colors sprung to inhaled the sweet scents as he continued his stride through the greenery.

A sad part of him wondered how much longer he'd have this garden. The doctor's hadn't given him much longer to live. Two months ago, they'd given him twelve weeks. The medication he was on had suppressed his illness since then, but he felt it's effects waning to the strength of this disease taking over him. They didn't even know what it was that was killing him.

It effected his head and his lungs, made him woozy and light headed. The only information that the hospital could give him was that this disease was asked for records of his family, but he'd told them that it would be little help.

He was adopted, his biological father gone and his mother unknown to him.

His situation was complicated.

His mind drifted to Baishi and it's workers. He'd already informed them all to start looking for other jobs, he had no intention of placing Baishi on anyone else. A corporation forged on lies and scandal deserved the be purged from the earth, and Fei Long intended to do just that.

He thought about Tao...the boy would miss him, but Takaba would take good care of him. Fei Long already intended to leave the photographer with a large sum, he would need it if he intended to continue his escape from Asami.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

Fei Long looked behind him to find the owner of the voice just feet away.

"Good morning to you too, Yoh," Fei Long greeted the man, "Walk with me?" He wanted to try and be nice, he'd been rude to Yoh lately.

"If we can turn the other way, the air's not good for you, the smog from the city will make it hard for you the breath," Yoh replied as he grabbed Fei Long's flowing sleeve.

"It's not like I can avoid death, spending a little time outside will make little difference," though it was intended to be a humorous retort, he could tell that Yoh found nothing funny with what he'd just said.

"Fei Long…" Yoh began, looking the man in the eyes. Fei Long sighed as he looked away from Yoh's anguished gaze.

"Yoh...don't," Fei Long warned, "Don't feel anything for me."

"Why...how can you say that?" Yoh speaks up, unsatisfied to be looking at the back of his master's head, "I can't just happily accept that you're dying!"

"Yoh, i'm -"

"You act as if this isn't affecting anyone, as if you dying will not affect anyone! But it will, I feel it already! You know how I feel about you," Yoh looks away, his gaze downcast, "I love you."

"And I suppose as easily as it was for you to betray me for Asami, you can on just as easily find another man to give your heart to, it should be nothing new to you," Fei Long replied sternly, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Yoh, "I still haven't forgiven you. Remember that."  
Fei Long yanked his arm away from Yoh, leaving the stunned man in his wake.

"Master Fei Long, please!" Yoh pleaded as he caught up to the man, "Please...I can't...You can't die without forgiving me."  
Anger rose in Fei Long chest.

"Than perhaps, you should have sorted that out ages ago when you found me in prison," his blood pressure was raising, his heart was beating faster. Quickly, he brought a hand to his chest, his breathing shallow.

Yoh was by his side in a second, "Fei Long!"  
"Go!" despite his pain, he wouldn't succumb to Yoh's help.

"No Fei Long, you need to rest," Fei Long grabbed the younger man and pulled him close, sweeping him off of his feet, "Let's get you inside."

Yoh sighed as he carried the struggling man, Fei Long was breaking into a sweat again. He ignored his protest and his efforts to shake him off, "Fei Long, stop it! You're tiring yourself out!"  
"Then let me go! I Don't need your help!" He hissed at Yoh, despite the fact that he was only trying to help.

It had been a while since he had his last attack, it hadn't been this bad nor this fast. Yoh was getting worried, and ever since Fei Long had received the mysterious diagnosis, Yoh had refused to leave his side. At first, Fei Long did everything in his power to avoid contact with Yoh. Even after the Asami accident, the Beishi leader could not bring it upon himself to slay the man he'd loved, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the feeling. So, reluctantly, he employed him once more as a worker in his organization, but that was that. Fei Long had no intention of rekindling old feelings with a man that seemed so lost and untrustworthy to him.

And had it not been by sheer luck, Yoh never would have found out about his sickness. It had been bright and sunny, just as it was now, and Yoh had wandered into the garden to fetch vegetables for the cook, when he found Fei Long out cold and burning with a fever on the gravel path. That had been a year ago.

And since then, Yoh had remained faithful, even though Fei Long tried everything to deter the man. What made things worse, however, was Yoh's love and devotion for Fei Long, and Fei Long was not blind to this. To some extent, he felt the same. But he'd never admit it, not to Yoh and not to anyone, he even had trouble admitting it to himself.

"Put..me..DOWN!" he hissed dangerously, despite his wanning strength.

"No," Yoh replied blandly, making his way into the large mansion, "You can punish me later, i'm bringing you to your room."

Fei Long sighed, obviously, this wasn't a battle he was going to win.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They settled for the sitting room, Fei Long and Yoh. The Beishi leader sat in large black leather chair, resting his head on his hand as his elbow lay on the arm of the chair.

Behind him, Yoh traced thin finger's through the dark hair.

"You're losing more and more," he observed as he worked his fingers through the silk mane.

Fei Long shrugged, "I'm getting sicker Yoh. Now let go of it," he commanded. Reluctantly, the man pulled his hands away, and Fei Long fought the urge to tell him to continue. But he kept his loving thoughts to himself. He didn't want to feel for Yoh anymore.

Silence ensued.

"Shall I fetch Akihito?" Yoh asked as an attempt to shift the uneasy air.

"I doubt he's still in his room, but nevertheless, go look for him. Make sure he's not getting into any trouble," Fei Long closed his eyes and stood up, his balance slightly wobbly. Yoh made to help him, but Fei Long put up a hand, "Go."  
Yoh nodded, noticeable hurt by Fei Long's actions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takaba sighed on the phone. He had avoided this for far too long, and with his situation being what it was now, he needed to do this.

He needed to call his parents.

It had taken him a while to find the phone, and than to navigate it. But he'd remembered a phone being in Fei Long's offices on a desk during his captivity. When he'd found that the man had been absent when he knocked, Takaba decided to intrude and call anyway.

The callback tone continued to ring, and for a while, Takaba thought that perhaps his parents weren't at home, they were busy people anyway. Again, self doubt began to creep up on him, causing him to tremble.

What would his parents think of him? Would they be angry at him for not speaking to them, for avoiding their calls. Was he even worthy of their love? What would they think of their son who'd become a whore to the upperclass, nothing but a mere plaything?

"Hello?"

Everything stopped, and Takaba's mouth hung open as he heard the distant voice of his father.

"Hellooo? Whom is this calling?"

"I..i..it's," he was scared, so very scared, "Me...Akih..ito…"

Silence.

For a while, Takaba thought his fears were true, thought his parents love no longer extended to him. However, a shuffle from the phone said otherwise. Another line picked up, and his surprised to hear the voice of his mother.

"Sweety! Akhito where have you been, we've missed you so much!" She cried "What happened?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere," his father interjected, "You pick up the phone sometimes, and then you don't_Why, you missed your birthday! Akihito, what's going on?"  
He was crying now, the tears were coming like water to a broken floodgate. He couldn't stop them.

"It's b-been m-my job," he stretched the truth slightly, "it's been k-keeping m-me busy."

"Then quit, maybe?" his father suggested, "Don't exhaust yourself, Aki. We can come and take you home-I mean, if that's what you want."

"No!" Takaba bluttered out, "I just need a break, i'm just stressed." He sniffed a little bit.

"I think he's lying," clearly audible, his mother had spoken the truth, "Why are you in China?"

"I'm-How…"

"The area code, honey," his mother replied sternly, "I've worked in China, and some of the people I work with live in China as well, it's not hard to pick out the code."

"Aki, tell us what's wrong. All this time, you've been keeping us out," his father spoke, "We want to help_Aki we can help, you know we can."

"But you can't," his voice was so drained and so exhausted, he felt like he was losing the mental battle all over again, "you just can't."

"Not if you won't let us," his mother replied, "Aki, we love you, we're always going to be here for you. But we can't help unless you let us."

He wanted to tell them, he so desperately wanted to tell them...but what would they think of him, could they even help?

"Aki, please," his mother whispered, "Let us in,we love you."

"I was caught and raped by a yakuza during one of my investigations and…." he hadn't even realized he'd told his entire story until he'd finished it. His crying came to a standstill as he told his sad tale, and now miraculously resumed when he finished.

He was ready for them to hang up, for them to curse at him, for them to scorn him. He'd told them everything. He was nothing but scum, and he was sure his parent's had known it.

"We're not mad at you," His father's voice was tight, "this isn't your fault."

"Akihito, we need to get you out of China_Can you be at the airport tomorrow morning?" her voice was strained, and he could hear the shakiness, "Damnit Akihito, and this guy is still following you?"  
"I'm safe...and obligated," he replied softly, not able to get over the fact that his parents didn't hate him, "I need to help out a friend here...I can't go yet, b-but he's off my tail."

"And you think that puts us at ease? Akihito, I want that man dead for what he did to you, I want him murdered in the most violent of ways," his father hissed, "I don't care if you think you love him-"

"He's only manipulating you, your love is misplaced, you need to get out of Asia. We can help you! Don't close us out again," his mother was shouting now, her voice an array of pitches, "Akihito we love you! We don't want to lose you!"

"I know, but-"

"But what, did you think we'd just abandon you, did you think we wouldn't care? Adopted or not, we're your parents and you're our real son! I want to shoot that bastard in the head for even looking your way, do not try to solve this by yourself! We're investigators, we can help!"

Takaba smiled. He wasn't hated, he was loved. He wasn't abandoned, he was found. He wasn't some man's whore, he was their son.

In the midst of their talking and arguing back and forth, Takaba closed his eyes and spoke, "Thank you for adopting me, i'm glad i'm the son you want me to be even with my faults. I'll be okay for now, and if I need help, I'll call you. I love you mom, I love you dad. For now, goodbye."

"Aki-!"

"Aki-!"

He hung up before either could finish what they were saying. He heard all he needed to hear. His parents loved him. They didn't care if he was tainted by another, well, technically they did, but not in the sense Takaba believed they would lean towards. They loved him and he was their son and they were his parents.

"Having fun?" he whirled around quickly to see Fei Long leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed protectively around his body.

"Sorry for intruding, I...uh," Takaba searched for words.

"You wanted to call your parents? That's fine," he walked towards the boy, stopping when he stood feet away from him, "I didn't know you were adopted."

"Oh, yeah...have you realized that i'm blond? It's my natural hair color," he giggled, "I'm a little german and asian, that's why I look like this."  
"You really are unique," Fei long responded, looking over the boy, "did you eat?"  
"A little bit. Tao was less than pleased to see me," Takaba looked down, "I think he hates me."

Fei Long shrugged and walked behind Takaba towards his desk phone. He began to fiddle with it slightly, "No need to have a thousand house calls from your parents."

"Why doesn't he like me?" Takaba cut to the chase, "We were so close at first, but now he hates me! What did I do?"

"Tao's confusing," Fei Long replied as he took a seat in the chair by his desk, "He's just angry at you for upsetting me."

"Angry at me for upsetting you?" Takaba was taken aback, "And how did I do that?"

Fei Long sighed, "When you left, I wasn't the happiest person. Yoh had betrayed me and you left, I was alone and I became more depressed than usual. Tao's very young, so naturally, he tied this all to you and Yoh."

"So he hates Yoh too?" Takaba asked, eager to hear.

"To a certain extent, but not as much as he hates you," Fei Long smiled, "You'll have to make amends, i've already put it in my will that he's going with you, whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving him to the mercy of Beishi."

"And what about Yoh?" Takaba had no idea where that came from, but he had not forgotten about the way the man regarded Fei Long's name. He had feeling for Fei Long, even a blind man could see it.

"Yoh's a grown man, he can live with it," Fei Long spoke softly, though Takaba caught a hint of regret in his voice, "What are you looking at?"

Takaba hadn't even realized his eyes were glued on the Chinese man. He quickly averted his gaze.

"No," Fei Long walked over, taking Takaba's face into his hand, "What are you looking at?"

Takaba closed his eyes, "A liar who's standing right before me, who can't even appreciate a man who loves him dearly."

Anger surged through Fei Long's veins, "And what do you know about loved?" He yanked his hand away from Takaba's face, "You've only received the cruel end of it."

"What Asami and I had, I daresay, it wasn't love! But I know what it is, I felt it just now! But like you, I ignored it for ages! You're blind Fei Long!"  
"Hush Akihito!" he hissed, "Love does not exists!"

"It does too exist! Yoh loves you, I could hear it in his_"

Fei Long had struck him so quickly that Takaba didn't even see it coming. One second, he was standing, proclaiming his views on the subject at hand, than the next, his head had jerked to the side, a burning hot sensation emitting in his cheeks. He could feel the cool prickle of his tears.

Fei Long was shocked. Had he really just hit Akihito, had he really lost control? This boy already had trouble trusting Fei Long, and this wasn't going to make it any better.

"Akhito, for_"but like the unpredictable ball of energy he was, Takaba looked Fei Long dead in the eye, staring him down to the core

"I won't forgive you until you realize that you're destroying yourself! I won't forgive you until you forgive yourself!"

Fei Long reached out to grab him, but the youth ran away before he could even touch him. As Takaba left, he brushed past Yoh, who had just entered the room. Yoh opened his mouth to speak, but the glare in Fei Long's eyes warned him otherwise.

Yoh stopped on his heel and hesitated on moving forward. The tension in the room told him that there had been a fallout, a bad fallout.

"Fei Long, I.."

"You what?" he snapped.

Yoh looked down at his feet, "I-uh, nothing."

Fei Long grunted as he made to pass Yoh who stood by the door. However, in a second, Yoh grabbed Fei Long's arm, pulling the other man close to him, forcing him to look into his eyes.

For a moment they stood there. Fei Long glared daggers at Yoh and yanked his arm as an attempt to free himself of Yoh's vice grip.

"Damnit Yoh, le_" he was silenced when Yoh's lips crashed into his own, stealing a kiss. Fei Long's arm dropped to his sides as Yoh loosened his grip and wrapped one arm around Fei Long's waist.

He wanted to fight, wanted to push back_But he couldn't, he wanted this! He deserved it!Yoh's was practically begging for entrance into Fei Long's mouth, using his skillful tongue to tease the man. Fei Long moaned, closing his eyes as he succumbed to the sensation. His knees were weak as he Yoh continued to work magic on his mouth, he could feel himself sliding down the door frame.

He needed to breath, but he didn't want this to end. He brought his hands to Yoh's head and twisted his fingers into the dark mop of hair. He needed to calm himself before it was too late, before he had an attack again. But he couldn't. This was like a dream come true...and yet he'd tried to deny it for so long.

Yoh pulled away, panting heavily. He rested his head on Fei Long's, looking the man intently into the eyes.

"Y..Yoh, I_"

Yoh covered Fei Long's lips with his two fingers, leaning in once again-

"I just wanted to say sorry for earli...Oh, um...I.." Takaba stood feet away from them, nervously fiddling his fingers at the scene and turning a dark shade of red.

Both men stepped away from each other, blushing harder than Takaba.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Takaba said quickly, "I was just angry...and stupid, I understand why you were so upset, I never should've judged you like that. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll get going now."

"Akihito, wait!" Fei Long pulled away from Yoh as he got the boy's attention, "I'm sorry too, for earlier. It was wrong for me to take my anger out on you. Please forgive me, Akihito."

Takaba smiled a sweet smile, "It's alright, i'm hardheaded anyway," he joked.

"Well, that' something both you and Fei Long have in common," Yoh said, still leaning against the door frame.

Fei Long narrowed his eyes at Yoh, and for a while, even Takaba was frightened. However, just as quickly as it happened, his expression melted into a playful one.

"I'd rather be hardheaded than lovestruck," Fei Long retorted as he walked away, "Or confused."

"That's a little below the belt, don't you think," Yoh chided.

Fei Long hadn't even made it far past Takaba when he suddenly stopped and stiffened.

"Fei Long?" Takaba walked towards the man, who started to stumble.

"Fei long!" Takaba realized that this wasn't normal, that perhaps this had something to do with this mysterious disease that had been so scarcely mentioned.

And then, without warning, Fei Long collapsed just in time for Takaba to catch him.

Yoh was behind them in an instant, taking Fei Long into his arms.

"He's not waking up," Yoh's face was pale, "He's getting hotter."

His illness hadn't meant much to Takaba, not until now. He felt cursed. Cursed because whenever happiness found it's way to him, something took it away far too soon.

"Takaba!" Yoh called, snapping the boy out of his misery, "The phone, get the phone, hurry!"

Takaba jumped to action and retrieved the phone. Quickly, he knelt down by Yoh and gave the phone to him. Gently, Yoh passed Fei Long to Takaba.

"He's so pale," Takaba said, barely above a whisper.

Yoh was speaking fast in another language, but Takaba could hear the urgency in his voice.

Takaba frowned as he looked down at Fei Long. He could already feel his new life crumbling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The doctor had called it a close call.

Had Yoh not contacted the doctor when he did, then Fei Long would have been dead. Apparently,due to the overload and stress brought upon Fei Long at work, he'd relapsed, and there was no chance of pulling him through. His body could no longer bare the weight of his problems, and his body was slowly breaking down.

It had been a week since the accident, and for a week, Fei Long had been bedridden. Yoh hardly left his side, and only went when Fei Long himself sent him away. Takaba had spoken to him often during these times, he'd seen the change in his figure. It scared him that this disease was slowly eating away at the Beishi leader.

Once again, Takaba reminded himself that despite their power, Fei Long was just human.

Tao wasn't allowed to see him as much, Fei Long wanted to spare Tao the harsh memory of seeing a father figure die. That was another thing, the doctor couldn't exactly tell them when, but he knew for certain that soon Fei Long was going to die.

And it was with this knowledge, that Fei Long explained the contents of his will to Takaba.

"It's going to you_The money, that is, and Tao," he told Takaba one early morning as he rested in his bed, "And after that, Beishi will be no more."  
Takaba was completely taken aback, "M-me! I'm not even_Why not give it to Yoh?"

"Because I don't want it," Yoh, who laid beside Fei Long in the large bed, had replied, "I'm financially secured already, and besides, what would I do with it?"

Yoh adjusted his tie as he looked at the ceiling, "I don't want to remember Fei by his money, I want to remember him by his memory."

Takaba hated how they talked, both of them, so depressing and sad. He knew that death was practically standing at Fei Long's door, but at least he could try to humor the situation just slightly.

"And also, you're leaving the moment I die," Fei Long added, "You're leaving China."

"Wait_What? I don't even have a ticket or a place to go! This is all happening to fast!"

"Calm down Akihito," Yoh sat up as he spoke, "We've got that all figured out."

"Why am I leaving China anyway, answer that first," Takaba crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Because, I have enemies and they won't hesitate to kill you, especially with my money already being added into your bank account," Fei Long retorted, "They'll look for a successor to the company, a successor to break_they'll look towards you or Tao . You're both weak, they'll take advantage of that."

Once again, Takaba was being dragged into something he was sure would drag him in deep garbage. He was so upset by this that he even managed to overlook Fei Long's "weak" comment, he could barely get over the fact that, once again, he'd be put in harms way.

"Akihito," Yoh spoke calmly, "We have this all planned, you'll be safe."

Takaba nodded, he had no intention of arguing. He couldn't find it in himself to do so.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

People ran around in a frenzy. Household servants had already found a new place of employment, and hoped to leave before hell broke loose.

Fei Long was on the brink of death, and his enemies knew it. They were closing in, they wanted the deed, and they were willing to kill for it. The more of the bunch ruthless had shown up, claiming that they wanted to see their "business partner" in the last moments of his life, but to their dismay, they were being turned down and they were growing very impatient.

"Yoh, there are men in the lobby," Takaba had said as he snuck into Fei Long's room, "They're all in suits, they say they know him. The servants let them in, but_"

"Just let them be," Yoh's voice was barren of all emotion as he waited beside the bed, looking at the motionless figure, "Let them be."

Takaba nodded and walked to Yoh's side, "He's so pale."

If Yoh heard him, he made no indication of knowing he did. He just looked down, his mop of dark hair falling into his face, obscuring his eyes.

"I never should have fallen in love with him," he suddenly told Takaba, "It was a mistake."

"Love's not a mistake," Takaba quickly replied, "It's just something that...I dunno, helps us get through things and learn things."

"I guess," Yoh didn't sound convinced, and Takaba guessed he was in shock.

Just than, the doors came bursting open as a ball of energy forced his way into the room.

"Master Fei! Master Fei! Please wake up!" Tao jumped on the bed before either could stop him, not that they did though.

"Tao...he's_"

"He's what!?" Tao turned towards Takaba, his eyes narrowed as angry tears spilled from them, "This is your fault Akihito! If he wasn't so sad back then, than he would not have gotten sick! But you made him sad! I hate you Akihito!" Tao proceeded to turn towards Takaba and beat him senseless at his legs.

It didn't affect Takaba much, save for the fact that he began to tear up at the boy's outburst.

"Tao...Tao please," Takaba pleaded as he grabbed the boy's small arms, "I'm sorry," his tears began to fall onto the soft black hair, "i'm so sorry."

"I don't forgive you! I don't want to go with you! I want to stay here with Master Fei and Yoh!" he screamed, "If we get a docto_  
"Tao, there is nothing a doctor can do now, that's why one isn't here," Yoh's voice was tight, "we're allowing him to die peacefully…" Yoh finished the sentence, his voice betraying his face as he did so.

His face was twisted with emotion as if he was trying to battle reality, his eyes were beginning to mist as Fei Long's breathing slowed and slowed.

He was thin, his hair a mane behind him on the large white pillow, his eyes closed.

He looked like an angel, a sleeping angel.

Yoh traced his face with a thin finger, he was so delicate and so slow as he did so

Fei Long's breathing hitched, his chest heaved hard. Yoh pulled his finger away and turned towards Takaba.

"Go, now! In your room, there's a bag with things you'll need, a plane ticket and spare money included. Catch a cab to the airport_" he looked towards Tao, "Tao, do not complain! You're to get Akito to the central airport, get him around China! Once at your destination, you'll meet one of Fei Long's close associates, he'll get you through everything else! Now go!"

He could sense the urgency in Yoh's voice, he could see Fei Long convulsing, and could see the fear in Tao's eyes.

"Come on Tao!" Takaba snatched Tao's wrist. The boy began to struggle.

"Tao! Stop it, let's go!" He shouted again.

"NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH MASTER FEI!" He bellowed, biting Takaba's hand. It was hard enough to leave a mark, a dark one.

"Fei Long is DEAD!" he didn't have to look at them, but his voice said it all. Yoh was trembling as he looked at the body below him, his fist were clenched and his shoulder's were hnuched, "Fei long is dead," he said, slightly more composed, "He would want you to follow Akihito, don't dishonour him in death, Tao."  
The boy looked at the man, never had he seen Yoh break like this. Biting his lip, he reluctantly walked over to Takaba whom grabbed his hand again.

Takaba cast one more glance at Yoh and slowly turned back towards the door.

That was the last time he ever saw the older man.

They passed the lobby as they made their way upstairs, Takaba held his head down as he shuffled out of the room, grabbing Tao's hand tightly. So many men stood in the lobby. They were all rich and powerful, greedy and all wanted the deed, and Takaba knew it.

"Tao, don't' look at them," he said in a low voice. However, all eyes turned towards them, and Takaba was paraded with questions.

"How is he doing?"

"May we come in?"

"Who's the new successor?"

"I don't know!" Takaba shouted to them all, "I just work here."

That didn't stop them from asking, in fact, their questions intensified.

He sighed as he pushed through the crowd, yanking his arm away as men grabbed at him. He felt Tao press closer to him.

"You were just in there, boy! Is he alive or dead?" a man shouted, "Tell us!"

"You'll get the answer later, that's not up to me!" Takaba was pissed now, "Now please, let me leave!"

"Look! It's Fei Long's personal servants beside him!"

A man ran beside Takaba, peering down at Tao, speaking in a language that Takaba could not understand.

It had to be Cantonese.

"Leave him alone! He doesn't know anything," Takaba shoved the man away.

"You insolent boy, do you know whom i am?" the man's voice boomed as he regained himself from Takaba's forceful push. He lifted a hand, ready to strike down at the couple.

However, it was caught before it could come into contact with Takaba's thick skull.

"Privet," thick and scary, Takaba jumped as his savior spoke the chilling language of Russian, crushing the man's hand. The man screamed as the blond man swung him aside, throwing him into a whirl of others.

"Go," the Russian man said the the two as he took his gun out of it's holster, "Get the bag, your plane will be leaving an an hour!"  
Takaba didn't even thank the man as he took off, Tao following in his wake. The man looked so familiar, sounded so familiar.

But Takaba couldn't think of who he was now. Gun's sounded in the lobby, and Takaba wouldn't have been surprised if the man brought back up. People were now beginning ot scream, but all Takaba was concerned about was leaving.

When he got through his room, he saw the mysterious bag laying on his bed. It was smaller than he expected, more of a satchel rather than a traveling case.

He let go of Tao as he secured the bag over his shoulder, adjusting it so it fit nicely.

"It's you and me now, kid," he told Tao. He would've told the boy to get his belongings, but a barrage of gunfire could be heard from below, and soon after, footsteps, loud ones.

He had no idea if it had been the nice Russian guy coming after him, or Fei Long's enemies, but he didn't stay to stick around. Grabbing Tao's wrist with a vice grip, he ran, he ran fast.

He didn't go the normal way. Due to his time at the manor, he knew where the servants quarters were, and since Tao didn't feel like speaking, he relied on his memory.

They were so close, so very close to the door. But then, wihtout warning, Tao stopped.

"Tao_"  
" I don't want to!" the boy was crying, "I want to stay with Master Fei!"

"Tao, you can't, he's dead," Takaba kneeled to his height, pulling the boy into a hug, "I may not be like him, but i'll love you just like he loved you, okay?"  
Tao didn't say anything, but he nodded. He knew he couldn't go back, he knew that he couldn't leave.

"Let's go," he spoke, standing up and pulling Tao with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What does the ticket say?"

They were both in a taxi on their way to the airport. Thanks to Tao, they'd manage to flag down a cab. He'd gotten slightly more comfortable with Takaba and was now curious about their situation.

The bag now lay in Takaba's lap, he hadn't dare gone through it, he was too confused and too stressed. But Tao wanted answers, and Takaba needed them.

So, he opened the bag.

There were a few things he noticed. Envelopes and something hard and square. It was caught by the dim light of the street, but Takaba had felt the object before.

A sense of excitement and adrenaline rushed through his veins as he grasped the object and pulled it out.

It was a camera. A nin Camera.

Noticed you didn't have yours, hope you continue to take wonderful pictures.

~ Fei Long

Takaba smiled as he held the object in his hands. He had left his camera with Asami, but now, he had a new one. Though it wasn't exactly like his old one, he could start over. It wouldn't be too hard either.

"Tickets Takaba!" Tao snapped, "We need to know where we're going!"

"Oh, yeah!"Takaba came back to his senses, "Let me get them."  
Fiddling again through the bag, he pulled out two long strips of paper with numbers and letters on them.

He scanned the paper's for a destination and instantly stopped breathing as he did so.

Leaving From: Hong Kong, China

Arriving at: Nagasaki, Japan

"This is Nagasaki!" He told himself, "Asasmi has no business there! Fei Long said you would be okay! You'll be okay!"  
But Takaba doubted himself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Finally, we’ve gone to where the summary actually begins. Thanks for sticking with it, and I’m going to try and get this chapter out ASAP. Hopefully, I can finish it in a day. If all goes as planned, you’ll see Asami. Also, send a shout out if you’re a Potterhead, because this should start making sense to you. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors in advance. Please review, and thanks for the reviews! Also, i’m roughly guessing that when Tao is first introduced, he’s around 10-12, so i’m just gonna say he’s thirteen now.   
Also, don’t expect the chapters to be this long...PLEAE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT WAS HARD TO WRITE!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“...and please watch over us, protect me and Akihito from evil. I hope you’re having a great time in Heaven with the angels and Yoh, and I hope you know that I miss you, and so does Akihito. Happy birthday, Master Fei. Amen,” Tao opened his eyes and unfolded his palms as he finished his prayer. Behind him stood Takaba, who folded his hands as well, and whose eyes began to slowly flutter open. Tao pushed off of the dirt ground and stared down at his makeshift shrine.   
It rested in the roots of an old oak that had been on the property when Takaba bought the house. Behind it stood other trees, old and twisted by time and weather, roots sticking oddly out of the ground.   
The trees surrounded the property, shielding the medium sized house away from onlookers. The house itself was nothing extravagant or gaudy. Built by Americans a while after World War II, Takaba had grown accustomed to the odd westernized touch. It was two stories, wooden floor, cream walls and a comfy feeling. The kitchen was old, as were most of it’s features. Takaba liked it that way, it made him feel like he’d lived in the house forever. The rest of the house shared the feeling of belonging, it’s old interior and large windows captured time_Not to mention it was a magnet for Akihito’s artistic perspective.   
Two years ago Takaba never would’ve dreamed he’d be living in a place like this, he never would’ve dreamed he’d be fully free of Asami’s clutches. But he was, and he loved it.  
It hadn’t been easy in the beginning. Tao had been very weary of Takaba, and was very reluctant to trust him. Not to mention, the man that had been assigned to help them when they’d landed in Japan had actually turned on them, leaving Takaba to once again escape from a slippery situation. However, Takaba was no longer saving just his own hide, he was saving Tao’s as well. That meant that no matter how rough things got, Takaba reminded himself that he had to live and he had to survive, because his life was no longer the only life on the line.   
He was slow to tap into his bank account at first. Like Fei Long had said, Baishi's past earnings were pouring into his account, and Takaba feared that using this money meant being tracked. therefore, he did menial jobs and rented a small apartment for he and tao to live in. Meanwhile, he searched for a house big enough for he and the boy to remain in.   
The first week of house hunting was terrible. Still shocked from the death of his master, Tao didn’t like the idea of permanently moving into a new home. He freaked when he want to tour homes with Takaba, he acted completely insane. He screamed, cried and went off into random Chinese whenever they so much as stepped through the threshold of another home. His episodes were always followed by raised eyebrows, and Takaba felt his excuses far from believable as he was forced to avoid the scorn in the reliters gaze.   
Needless to say, things weren’t easy.  
The bag left with Takaba didn’t make things any better. For starters, it contained the deed which Fei Long had fought so hard to get back_And it contained letters. Letters to Takaba and Tao.   
“When You’re Ready” Had been the inscription placed on top of each envelope. Takaba had read one written to him, and found that despite his false confidence, he was not ready. Therefore, for Tao’s sake, Takaba withheld the letters from the boy, he had no intention of ruining him more than this entire situation already had.   
So when they found their house, a house which Tao had surprisingly picked out himself, Takaba had give him the first letter.   
Tao cried for hours after he read it, and Takaba had thought he’d seriously screwed up. But he hadn’t, because a day after, Tao had done a complete 180. He apologized to Takaba for his behavior, he promised he’d be good for the remainder of their lives together. He even offered to let Takaba read the note, however, fearful of what it may say, Takaba declined. Personally, he didn’t believe that he should be able to read something like that.   
He wanted it to remain between Tao and Fei Long.   
School had been another factor when moving into their new home. Firstly, they had moved to Nagasaki, and by chance, Tao had stumbled upon an old church that had been there when the Christians had moved to the country in the past. He’d found it in a rural area when Takaba had been taking pictures, and decided to investigate a little more. He’d made his first friend.   
He was an altar boy who had curly blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he was a foreigner, like Tao. His name was Richard, Richard Parkinson, and he to Japan from England with his parents on a missionary trip   
He introduced Tao to his religion, and Tao introduced him to his culture. Thus, the English boy and the Chinese boy exchanged religious and cultural customs. Though Tao hadn’t been deeply involved in religion while in China, he was well aware of the importance of death, therefore, he introduced the altar to Richard. He explained the offerings to in bowls and why the Chinese worshiped the dead like they had. Richard explained Christian death customs as well, however it was not as complex as the Chinese culture.   
But nevertheless, Richard built himself a small shrine and hid it under the large altar in the church, and Tao had acquired a rosary for Fei Long’s altar which was placed in the oak tree.   
With one friend gained for Tao, all Takaba had to worry about was enrolling Tao in school.  
Tao was Chinese...and Takaba was certain that is Japanese classmates would be able to tell. Would he be picked on for how he spoke their language, for how he looked? Would he be prejudged just because he was Chinese?   
Takaba didn’t know, he really didn’t. He’d never experienced anything like this. While Tao spend hours playing with Richard in the churchyard, Takaba spent hours searching Nagasaki for the perfect school to place Tao in. And to Takaba’s dismay, Richard had already rubbed off on Tao. A thought had hit Takaba...why not find out what school Richard went to. And, that’s exactly what he did.   
And like predicted, the boy did go to a school in Nagasaki. Unlike the other surrounding Japanese schools, this school was run by the Church Richard altar served at. It was a Catholic School which taught both children associated with the Mission trip, like Richard, and natives to Japan.   
Perfect, and within a few weeks, Tao had been enrolled into his new school with Richard by his side.   
Financially, Takaba’s small family had been secured from the get-go thanks to Fei Long. But, he didn’t intent to sit around and do nothing.   
Nagasaki was beautiful, a living and breathing picture. Though the photography industry wasn’t as big in Nagasaki as it was in Tokyo, he seized the opportunity to capture the scenery and beautiful landscapes. The area he lived in was surrounded in trees and water, it was such a beautiful area, almost like walking into a fairytale. Good pictures weren’t hard to find.   
But unlike Tokyo, he continued photography as a hobby, and did it sparingly. There was no gain other than personal gain to be gotten from this, therefore, he preoccupied himself with volunteer jobs.   
They made him grateful for what he had, because not everyone had been lucky like him. Not only that, but they made him think less and less of Asami.   
Presently, he’d taken up a volunteer job at the hospital, which exactly where he was headed too as he and Tao left the makeshift altar and returned to the house to get ready.   
“I’m gonna be a little late today, i’m going to the church with Richard today after school...it’s been a while since Master Fei’s death. He says we can pray for him at the church...so i’ll be late,” Tao explained, “You don’t have to cook for me.”   
“Just don’t be too late,” Takaba straightened himself out as well, “I’m not too keen on looking for you at night Tao.”   
Tao rolled his eyes, “I’ll be back before sunset, is that better?”  
“Much,” Takaba responded, “Do you want me to walk you to school?”   
“No, it’s not too far_You’re always so over protective,” Tao paused at his words and a bright expression crossed his features, “Like Master Fei! See, Richard’s right! He’s always with us.”   
Takaba smiled and ruffled Tao’s dark locks, “I guess he is with us huh? Making me a cranky old man? Anyway, back before sunset, got it?”   
“Got it,” Tao adjusted his backpack strap, turning towards the door, “See ya later Aki, love you.”   
He shuddered as Tao brushed past him. The boy had no idea how much those words had affected Takaba, had no idea how much he yearned for those words to be muttered by someone else.  
“Bye Tao,” but the boy was already gone, far away. He couldn’t hear the anguish in Takaba’s voice. Almost every day for the past two years, Tao had left Takaba with those two important words, and yet the guilt associated with the words burned in Takaba’s heart. They reopened old wounds, wounds Takaba struggled to close.   
He bled daily, never did he have to time to heal completely. He couldn’t deny it. As much as he wanted to escape Asami, the man’s influence was everywhere.   
Takaba could still smell his cigarettes, the intoxicating smell, the enticing aroma...and not to mention his cologne. It was so arousing, so captivating...and Takaba yearned for it.   
Smelling the kiddy shampoo in Tao’s hair wasn’t enough, especially after the boy returned from a day outside full of mud and dirt.   
A dirty Tao was not enticing, it was disgusting.   
And his voice, Takaba could drown in it. And he had drowned in it numerous times, always begging for more. Not to mention Asami himself.   
He was a creation made by the gods, an angel in disguise...but the devil was once an angel too. Takaba had learned that in Nagasaki.   
And in Nagasaki, Takaba was free. With Asami, he was just a sex toy, a jewel for Asami to parade with. Takaba was competition...and he hated it. He hated being just an item thrown into Asami’s world, he hated having little to no control over who or what he was.  
Automatically, his hands came to his body, and he hugged himself tightly. This whole incident with Asami had left Takaba so insecure, Asami himself had made Takaba feel worthless.   
He never comforted him when he felt demined by Asami’s world, never told him that he was better than those who surrounded Asami...he did nothing.   
And as a result, Takaba felt like nothing.   
He shook his head, he needed to finally rid himself of these thoughts. It had already been two years, but the time away from Asami only worsened how Takaba felt. It wouldn’t be soon before Tao picked up on the negative energy harbored by Takaba, he was getting older, he was getting smarter.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Morning at the hospital was slow as usual. The building was placed in the more rural of Nagasaki, so the amount of patients was low, especially in the middle of the week.   
He walked in through the small lobby, taking note of the near occupation vacancy. Only two people were in the waiting room, both most likely coming to the hospital for checkups.   
He cast a glance at the TV that had been plastered to the wall. As always, it was flipped to the city news channel, and in Nagasaki, not much was happening.   
The occasional sports and economy reports flashed by the screen as the news anchor spoke, the weekly forecast was given and the news anchor turned his attention to the weather. All was well in Nagasaki.   
The program took a turn for the worst as the bolded words “Breaking News” flashed on the bottom of the screen. Now this caught Takaba’s attention because whatever this “Breaking News” happened to be was so important that it reached his lonely city’s news channel.   
“Mass shooting, hundreds dead and many other’s being taken to hospitals,” the caption read as it slowly crossed the screen while the news anchor spoke. This was all taking place in Tokyo at the moment, a business conference gone bad. Famous people were there, tons of them. Their names were dropping like flies. Actresses, actors, singers, politicians, business owners...all those in power were either dead or being airlifted to the nearest hospital.   
“How sad,” one of the patients in the waiting room whispered, “All those people.”  
Takaba shared her sympathy, but there was work to be done, and he was wasting time by looking at the news. Surely, if whatever this was happened to be important, than the doctors would be talking about it.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
“Morning, Takaba-kun,” drinking his coffee from his signature green mug, a young man greeted Takaba as he walked into the central office. Over his black attire, he wore the standard white doctors coat, a stethoscope draped over his shoulders, “Making your rounds to the trauma unit?”   
“Yeah, in just a little while,” he responded to the doctor who continued to gulp down his drink, “What about you, Hikaru? Shouldn’t you be at the church, you usually don’t take the morning shifts,” Takaba pointed out.   
The man shrugged, “I needed to get out a little, you know. Not that I don’t like being a priest_but the Christian population in Nagasaki isn’t what it used to be, hate to say it, but i’m tired of preaching to the same old faces. Since you and Tao got here, you’ve been some of the only people to add on to the community_though you don’t ever come to church. Just wanted to come out here...gave the other guy some extra time to sleep in, ya know. What about you, you feelin’ okay?”   
“Yeah,” Takaba breathed, “I mean...I still feel the same, like his hands are all over me. But helping other patients through similar situations sorta helps me, even if just a bit. It’s like closure of a sort, I guess.”   
“But it still hurts, huh?” Hikaru ran a hand through his shoulder length dark hair and sighed, “Drop by the church, okay? We could talk, because though hearing other people’s similar stories help you_You’re still hurting. Plus, you’re a good friend, I hate to see you crumble like this.”   
“Yeah,” Takaba offered as he sighed , “I...wherever I go into the church, it feels like everyone’s eyes are one me. Even when it’s empty! I just feel i’m not...you know, good enough to be there_Ugh! This isn’t me, I’m pitying myself again,” he offered a nervous laugh to the priest, “Anyway, gotta go to the trauma ward_See you later, and if you happen to see Richard and Tao in the church yard during your time off, remind Tao to be back home before sunset!”  
“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Hikaru replied as Takaba made his way out of the office, “Oh_Did you here about the shootings at that business conference? I heard it was at one of those big clubs, a lot of people got hurt, and hospitals in the city are filling up. So, don’t be surprised if we get a ton of patients, okay?”  
Takaba didn’t say anything.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Takaba walked down the long white hallway as he entered the trauma ward. This area, out of the entire hospital had been sectioned off for survivors of specific events. Traumatizes victims, victims who’d experienced things like abuse, murder, accidents and rape. Lucky for Takaba, he minored in psychology. When photography had taken over his life, he never thought that his tiny minor would actually come to use.   
So, luckily for him, he was qualified to be a counselor at the hospital, though he still struggled with his own problems.   
It was ironic, though. He could help all but himself. He enjoyed the social time though, he gave out his advice, gave out his input. Though he kept his situation a little censored_Telling people meant putting them in danger or himself. He knew the business world was a large network of connections and names. There was no point of mentioning Asami’s name to one of his patients who might be an associate of the man.   
But he gave them the details he shared with them, and at times, he realized how ridiculous his story sounded. How farfetched, and not to mention, how much of a guilt trip he endured with sharing his story with other victims of rape. He hid what he could and said what he could.   
But, there were times when even his jacked up story paled in comparison to others. Siblings, parents, friends...all turning on you, all hurting you_And you still have to go back, have to live with them, have to put up a show for everyone else.   
Yeah, Takaba had to do most of that too, but trust was the major issue there. Trust of a family, trust of a friend_All shattered, all broken and all hidden.   
Yeah, Takaba could run away from Asami, he’d done exactly that. But could a child run away from their own parents before they ruined them completely.   
There were such things as hopeless cases, and during Takaba’s short time at the hospital, he’d seen many, too many.   
He was happy he’d escaped when he did.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
“Good morning Sadey,” Takaba pulled open the curtains and let the sunlight into the small room.   
On the wall directly opposite of the window was a bed, and on the bed, was a small girl. Her eyes, normally large and blue, were quinted as the light assaulted her gaze and illuminated her angelic features. Her curly dark hair fell behind her and contrasted with her white gown, and the small girl squealed in both agony and delight at the sight of her favorite person.   
“Taki! Close the window, it’s too bright!” she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and ran to the hug Takaba, “it’s hurting my eyes!”   
“We need the light Sadey, you know that,” Takaba addressed the small girl hugging his legs, “You can’t be cooped up in a dark room for all your life.”   
“Yes I can!” she cheered, “I love the dark!”   
Takaba sighed as he directed her towards the bed and settled her atop the soft mattress. He then took a seat beside her and began to talk.   
“Do you want to begin from where we left off earlier?” his voice was oddly professional and distant, “Or we can start from the beginning.”  
She gaped at his words and swung her legs back and forth over the edge of her bed, she was intentionally not looking at Takaba.   
The atmosphere changed as Takaba began his therapy session.   
“Do we have too?” she asked sadly, “I don’t wanna! Not until I get to see Daddy again!”   
“But remember, Daddy is the one who hurt you,” Takaba said softly as he once again tried to persuade the girl into seeing logic. She shook her head, “Daddy said he loved me,” she retorted, “And I believe Daddy!”  
Takaba sighed as he saw his past self in the girl beside him.   
“Even though someone appreciates you, if they hurt you and continue to do so, they don’t love you, they’re only using you,” he reasoned, “i’ve told you this before, you just have to listen.”  
“But you didn’t listen, not until something drastic happened,” he thought to himself.   
This session had been lagging over time, and still, he was getting no where.   
This girl couldn't see logic.  
Takaba was only her “psychologist”, not a miracle worker. Not to mention, she was younger than he was, she was just a child.  
To her, when her father abused her, he was doing “normal” things, she didn't know any better, and it would take time for Takaba to instill new ideals into her noggin. Lost ideals that a father ought to teach a daughter.  
He needed to take a different approach with this (as he had every time), by now he'd gotten so comfortable with the girl that he grew accustomed to asking complicated and personal questions, which, she answered to her fullest capability.  
“Let's start like this, Sadey,” he began, opening his body* up to her more, “You know what love really is, don't you?”  
“Uh-huh,” she smiled and jumped excitedly, as a child does when a teacher calls them in class“Love was_Well love was when mommy would let me lick the spoon after she made a cake_or..or when she'd kiss and hug me! And Daddy would be there too, he did it too! See, he loves me, he's just had a hard time at showing it since Mommy left!”  
His gaze softened as she spoke so highly of her family before her mother left and her dad began abusing her_Obviously, he was the one who needed counseling, but he'd gone off the deep-end weeks ago, and they hadn't found his body.  
“I wish Asami went of the deep end,” he internally mused, “A world with no Asami would be a perfect world for me.”  
A world with Asami dead....it sounded like a dream come true. Though two years away from the man had nearly destroyed Takaba emotionally, with no Asami to yearn for or to want, than perhaps the pain would go away. The more he missed Asami, the more of a slave he became to the man.  
And for two years, he'd tired to rid himself of that atrocious bondage.  
Personally, he wished death on no one, not even the evilest of men. But Asami....for Takaba's sake, he could make an exception, and not just for Takaba, but for Asami as well.  
“Mr. Takaba,” he jolted when the girl pulled on his sleeve, “You stopped talking and got that look you get when you're thinking of stuff.”  
“Sorry Sadey, yeah, I was thinking_And yeah, those things your mom and daddy did together when they were happy, it was love. But do you find love when your dad hits...”  
[Stop being so Sadistic! Takaba thought as he walked through his explanation with Sadey, if Asami was dead, you'd die inside! You can't let go of him.  
That's just because he's alive! If he was dead, I wouldn't give a damn about him! Plus, I could live a normal life.  
You're only saying that, you don't mean it!  
Yeah, if he were to die in a car wreck today, and it made the headlines, I wouldn’t care a bit!  
I'll hold you too it then!  
Fine.  
Fine!]  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
It was already near noon, and he'd progressed through his list of patients. The police had interrupted his session with Sadey midway, and told him their time with her was going to be longer than expected, and that he should move on.  
He didn't want to leave at first, but this had happened numerous times before, and he didn’t want to be left alone in a room to think.   
He needed to always be moving, always be occupied.  
Therefore, he met with his patients. Not that he had a lot, but each story had to be carefully listened to and carefully interpreted.   
Today though, he finished earlier than expected, and now he was in the office, fixing himself a small cup of coffee.   
Since his “shift” was technically over, he’d most likely ask the staff if they needed any extra help before he left. Maybe later he’d go take pictures of the scenery and see if any art shop wanted extra photographs for decoration.   
He should just leave. Really, the thought of exploring sounded pretty great, and he could pick and choose his scenery as he went home to collect his camera. It would kill time, and besides, he wasn’t a fast walker.   
Finishing up the last of his coffee and tossing the mug into the sink beside him, he made his way out of the office, only to jump back when a team of doctors ran past him, all around a hospital bed.   
It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen that before, but something didn’t feel right. Because they’d moved past him at an incredible speed, he never saw the patient’s face, but he could make out large build and dark suit.   
He looked towards the end of the hallway as they turned the corner, stepping out slightly to angle his gaze better. Instantly, his shoe made contact with a slippery substance on the floor.  
Instantly, he looked towards the ground and paled at the crimson trail just below him.   
Blood...lot’s of blood.   
And as he looked again, towards the corner where the team turned, he saw the trail, and followed it with his eyes directly back to where he was standing.   
The patient wasn’t going to make it.   
Then Hikaru walked in. His white coat had been thrown off, and he sported his dark priestly cassock, finished with a purple vestment around his neck. He looked out of breath as he ran a hand through his thick hair.  
“Here,” he tossed the book he was holding to Takaba, and gracefully, the photographer caught it.   
“The Holy Bible?” he read the loud gold letters, “What’s this about, why do you look so annoyed.”   
“Distraught Takaba, not annoyed,” he sighed as he walked to the cabinets and quickly fiddled through them, “those people I was telling you about earlier_Tokyo’s hospitals are too full, they’re flying them to the nearest ones. So why they chose Nagasaki, I don’t know, but by the time many of them get here, they’ll be dead.”   
He pulled out another book from the lower cabinets, it was old, big and dusty.   
“You’re not throwing that on at me, are you?” Takaba joked, completely unaware of the reason for the books.   
“Nope, but you’re following me, come on,” with one book in hand, he took Takaba’s arm and dragged him out of the office.   
“Mind your step,” he warned as they followed the trail of blood down the hallway.   
He could hear commands being called, could hear running, could smell latex and medicine, could see the distraught look in the staff’s eyes. He lowered his gaze as he followed Hikaru.   
“Where are we going,” he asked as they dodged another team of doctors.   
“To bless a patient, you’ve seen me do it before,” he reassured the nervous Takaba, “It’s_”  
“But this is different, isn’t it. You only bless sick patients...you said all the people from earlier_from the shooting, you said they were going to be dead.”   
Silence ensued as they navigated through the hallway. He never let go of Takaba’s arm until they reached a busy floor.   
He turned towards the photographer, whose grip on the bible was now wet and sweaty.   
“I don’t know why I’m taking you through these doors_Because you’re right, this isn’t like the norm when I bless a sick patient. It’s last rites_and you don’t know what it is now, but you’ve got a good feeling about it, I can tell. You’re one of our hospital’s “psychologist”, and one thing you haven’t experienced is watching someone die right before you. Takaba_It changes you, and you need to see it, I can tell. Something will change in you, and I don’t know what, but you need this...I’ve probably already wasted enough time, but they gathered that the patient was Catholic, and they need a priest to give him his last rites, and they need a priest to give him his last rights...I’m that priest and you’re my assistant.”  
He opened the door before Takaba could run, and dragged the stiff photographer into the room.   
Takaba brought a hand to his nose, for the smell of iron polluted the air.   
Machines were beeping like a mad circus, doctors were shuffling around, but to little avail. Some had given up, their bloody hands falling to their sides. Other’s still tried, prodding the body with tools, sealing up what they could.   
But it was to no avail, the machine’s beeping slowed. And so did the doctors work.   
Hikaru cleared his throat to signify his presence. The doctors glanced at him, a defeated look crossing their features.   
“Come on Takaba,” he said silently as he walked towards the bed, avoiding whatever blood he could. Takaba followed in his step, head lowered and keeping up the best he could.   
“CRUNCH!” he gasped when he looked under his foot. He’d just stepped on a pair of bloody glasses...the patients glasses.   
“He won’t need them, Takaba-kun,” a passing doctor said, in an attempt to comfort him, “he’s as dead as a doornail.”  
Takaba nodded, and resumed his pursuit behind the priest.   
“Stop there,” Hikaru said suddenly, blocking Takaba's view from the patient. Takaba did as he was told, and listened as Hikaru began his prayer.   
Any doctors whom hadn’t left bowed their heads in respect, Takaba followed the example, though he kept his eyes on Hikaru’s back.   
The words were foreign to him, they sounded as if they were spoken in another language. Yet he remained attentive, remained interested.   
Though he couldn’t see a face, he could see arms and legs, all dressed in a once neat black suit.  
But now the suit was worn out and soaked in blood. The fingers twitched occasionally as Hikaru read from his book, but after a while, they all out stopped.  
“Takaba, the bible please,” for someone whom was dying, Hikaru carried this out very slow. Slow enough, so that when he turned to Takaba to retrieve the bible, the photographer was accessible to a clear view of the patient.   
Now, the glasses and the suit made sense, complete sense.   
“Takaba,” Hikaru spoke softly, “are you alright?”  
He must have looked ridiculous standing there. His eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth hung open, and his lips quivered.   
Because, barely breathing_barely alive, on the bed just feet away from him, was Kirishima Kei.   
“Kiri...Kirishima…” he breathed, handing the bible to Hikaru and walking closer to the crimson soaked bed. The man, the man whom belittled him, whose face was always red due to Takaba’s attitude, lay before him now...pale and barely breathing.   
“You know him,” the priest said calmly as he flipped through the bible, stopping at a page, “he had enough strength to tell us he was Catholic, but he blacked out after that” he flipped again, “Though he was asking about some Asami guy I hear, at least when he was being lifted here.”   
Takaba placed a shaky hand on the man’s shoulder, ignoring the gashes across his chest splattered in blood and Hikaru’s commentary. Kirishima was dying. The Kirishima who’d gone out of his way to make Takaba feel stupid, the Kirishima who’d saved him more than once, the Kirishima who’d worked for Asami_The Kirishima he’d actually formed a mutual friendship with was dying.   
“Behold, I am coming quickly, and my reward is with me…” Hikaru added to the sacrament, but Takaba ignored him.   
He gently shook the man, hard enough for Kirishima to feel, but soft enough for no one else to notice.   
His breathing halted and returned, and slowly, his tired eyes opened and looked towards Takaba.   
Like leeches to a food source, the doctors rushed to the bed, forcefully pushing the priest back, and trying their best with Takaba. But by some unseen force, Kirishima held Takaba in his grasp, pulling the photographer close to the bed.   
“Asami...alive...here...he...needs...help…”  
He was pulled away as Kirishima’s grip loosened on him and as the machines noise came at a constant tune.   
The room grew dim as if the lights had been turned down, not to mention, the temperature dropped significantly. And as soon as it happened, it ended. A warm sensation befell Takaba as the lights returned to their normal settings, perhaps even brighter.  
The hairs on the back of his neck tickled, and quickly, he turned around to see whom was messing with him.   
No one stood behind him.  
He looked towards the side of him and caught Hikaru crossing himself, looking intently behind Takaba as if he’d just seen an actual person standing behind him.   
“Amen.” he breathed, and then spoke, “Congratulations, you’ve participated on your first Last Rite. The soul is probably floating around and about to leave, if you knew the person, it’s time to say goodbye for good.”  
“Huh_” something jerked his collar, and he looked back again. No one. But he looked at Hikaru whom looked behind Takaba.   
“Is somone_”   
“219…” the voice sounded distant, as if it were being pulled away_Far away, but it was recognizable, clear and audible.   
A sudden realization hit Takaba, a chilling yet comforting one.   
Kirishima had spoken to him. A smile graced his lips as the feeling of peace and joy filled his stomach.   
“Dead,” the doctor had said aloud, “he’s gone.”   
And he was. With that, the feeling had left Takaba as soon as the words had been spoken, and the room returned, truly, to it’s natural form. But Takaba gained something from the occurrence.   
“219…” he muttered, “room 219_”  
“Is on this floor,” a doctor, who’d heard Takaba’s babbling, had added, “We just stabilized a patient_He looks pretty good now, though he won’t be waking up anytime soon. We pulled out a business card_It was ripped and bloody. We couldn't make out much of it, but this guys trouble. Think you know him?”   
Kirishima’s last words on earth struck a chord in Takaba’s heart.   
“Yeah, I think I do.”   
“I’ll take him,” Hikaru offered, “you’ve got enough to deal with.”  
The doctor nodded and went back to the cadaver. Hikaru led Takaba out of the room and into the hallway.   
Emotiones clashed in Takaba’s head.   
He’d spent two years trying to get away from Asami...why now was he going back, he could ruin everything.   
But he didn’t care….something told him things would be different...better. Not to mention, Kirishima said Asami needed help.   
But what did that even mean? Was he even qualified to help Asami, did he even want to help Asami.   
“We’re here.”   
Through all of his thinking, time had gone by incredibly fast, because just as Hikaru had said, they stood in front of the door labeled 219.   
He closed his eyes and sighed...two years of running, two years of hiding and starting a new.  
Was he really willing to ruin his life_To ruin Tao’s life for a past lover.   
“But Asami is more than a lover, isn’t he,” Takaba thought to himself, “Even if it is a one sided relationship.”  
He opened his eyes and placed a hand on the knob, behind him stood Hikaru, whom waited for him to proceed.   
“Let’s go screw everything up, Takaba,” he joked with himself, “Let’s let the devil back into your life.”   
He opened the door.   
I last updated this the 20th of December...it wasn’t supposed to be this long, and this chapter wasn’t supposed to be this long, but, oh well. I hope you like it.  
*Okay, opening your body is a theater term, it basically means turning at a certain angle so the audience can see you better. I didn't want this to be anything weird. And yes, Takaba does argue with himself, that's what the italicized words are for. Hopefully, you can see the different sides of his head.   
The part where all the doctors are running with the patient is from memory. When I was younger, I got really sick and had to go to the hospital for a week , but anyway, a young girl had just gotten hurt really badly ( I think she was stabbed by her father), a team of doctors rushed through the hospital, all around her bed. Anyway, I wrote that partially from memory.   
The scene with the soul floating around is something I haven’t experienced, but my aunt has. She used to work at a children’s hospital, and whenever children would be near death, they’d start laughing and giggling, saying that Jesus was standing above them, and telling their parents, “I see Jesus, he’s gonna take good care of me,” and, “I’ll be okay Mommy, Jesus says he’ll watch me,” she said she could feel their souls around the room, feel them leaving and feel the happiness go with them. I am so rusty on the Last Rite’s stuff...I added the Bible part, they don’t really do that, just read from a special book. But, the purple vestments are correct. If you couldn’t see the connections between Luna’s quote, think of it as Takaba finding what he’s lost, even if it’s in the strangest of ways.   
Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE review, this took ages to write! I hope you all have a wonderful week, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> First Viewfinder story, expect two to three more chapters after this! I really really hope you like it, and I hope I get reviews, If I don't, i'll be extremely sad. And Nargles are creatures from Harry Potter that mess with things, they steal things and take them away from you, that's all you need to know to enjoy the story. Oh, and the two Chinese words mean sit and be quiet ( "Chénmò!" "Réngrán!").
> 
> So please, give it a chance. Criticism is welcomed, very welcomed, anything to make my story better. I'll be on my computer all weekend, not sure if you've heard, but Texas froze over. Anyway, please review, God bless:D


End file.
